Michael Afton
Michael Afton is the brother of Chris Afton and Elizabeth Afton. .]] Appearance: Michael is a human, with blue eyes. He has a purple shirt and blue pants. He has light skin and brown hair. Role: Michael Afton is the oldest son of William Afton. William abused Michael until he was 17, and Mike just wants to please his dad. Mike starts expressing his rage in bullying his little brother Chris. He locks Charlie outside of Freddy Fazbear's, and she is killed. On Chris's 7th Birthday he and his friends put Chris's head in Fredbear's mouth. He goes to save his sister but gets scooped and eventually becomes a rotting purple corpse. He goes to the 1987 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and becomes a nightguard, but gets fired. He goes to the 1993 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and becomes a nightguard, but gets fired. He then helps Henry lure in all the Animatronics and burns them all in FNaF 6. Michael is the protagonist in FNaF 1, FNaF 4, Sister Location, and FNaF 6. Michael is also Fritz Smith. Quotes: "Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize me at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you." "I finally have my Exotic Butters." "Charlie, you need to give me a chance. Yeah, I've done some stupid stuff as a little kid, but i've changed. Please. You need to help me." Trivia: Michael is the AU Creator's favorite character, hence his trivia page is always being updated with (stupid) facts. For some reason, Michael really liked bubble gum before he got scooped. Mike loved the carousel at the old location. Mike sees Henry as the caring dad he never had. Mike is good friends with The Puppet and Cassidy. Mike is the only person who can see the Shadow Animatronics other than William and Henry. Foxy is Mike's favorite animatronic. After the Bite of 83', Michael threw out his Foxy mask. Mike once played the casual bongos in his 7th-grade recital. After the events of Sister Location, Mike brought Hand Unit home and keeps it on his dining table. Mike's favorite food is spaghetti. Mike's mother left when he was very young, so he doesn't remember anything about her. Mike keeps Chris' old Plushies in a grey chest. Mike keeps Chris' Fredbear plush on his bed. Mike looks up to Henry. Mike once had a dream about his dad dying and Mike getting adopted by Henry. Mike is an introvert. Mike's favorite TV Show is, "The Immortal and the Restless." Mike has a Foxy the Pirate themed phone. Mike has never drinken alcohol. Mike wanted to be a pirate when he was little. Mike once tried to do a handstand in his living room. He fell over and got knocked unconscious. His dad got him a pillow and a blanket because he thought that Mike wanted to sleep in the living room. Mike doesn't have the best relationship with his siblings. Elizabeth scooped him and Chris tried to kill him twice. Michael is afraid of clowns. Mike has never been in a romantic relationship. Circus Baby was created to scared Mike. Mike suffered nightmares of scary animatronics while he was working at the 1993 location. Category:Afton Family Member Category:Afton Family Members Category:Human Category:Exotic Butters